ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
TakedaInkroe
'Character First Name:' Inkroe 'Character Last Name: ' Takeda 'IMVU Username:' TakedaInkroe 'Nickname:' Togg, Cabbage-Sensei, 'Age:' 30 02/08/176-AN (AFTER NARUTO) 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity: ' White-Land of Water 'Height and Weight:' (6"6') 198cm. 79kg. 'Blood Type:' B''' '''Occupation: Ninja, Previous Hunter Nin of Kirigakure Current Namikage of Yonshigakure Current Leader of the Yonshi Seven. Current Sensei of Team Inkroe 'Scars/Tattoos:' Massive Burn: '''From left index finger tip, fully covering his arm, shoulder, left side of his chest and up his neck, throat and head to his hairline is the rough red skin which is the extent of his burn. Gained in earlier life when he suffered the fate that a great many of his clan do - he got burned by his own fire. '''Spiral Face Scar: From when his skull was crushed and left eye destroyed within its own broken socket. Two long trails like long cuts swirl out from his eye, one curves down from the side towards his ear and meets the corner of his mouth, the second curves up from near his nose and disappears into his hair above his eyebrow. Broken Nose: Repeatedly, see "The hazards of battle" for reference. Broken Right Hand Knuckles: '''Suffered during the second stage of the Genin Exams for the Hidden Mist. '''Fractured Right Cheekbone: Suffered during the second stage of the Genin Exams for the Hidden Mist. Missing Right Earlobe: Removed by a quickly thrown Kunai in the Hidden Mist's Genin Exams. Multiple Scarred Lascerations: On his left hand, right hand, arms, thighs and left shoulder. see "The hazards of battle with swords" for reference. Repeatedly Microfractured Bones: To the point where his bones are pretty much entirely microfractured and hardened, his training from the Hidden Mist's Dojos, solo training when roaming the land and now private training in Yonshigakure has lead him to thousands of time punish his bones to near breaking, after which they all healed repeatedly tougher and harder. Long Cut Scar: From the battle for Kubikiribocho where Inkroe barely moved away quick enough for his entire body to not be cut in half, the long cut goes from under his right bottom rib to his left hip. Long Scars: 'Across his left knee and down behind his shin, where his knee was broken and shin flesh and muscle torn in the Event: Kyuubi Threat. '''Long Cut Scar: '''Along right elbow, received during the final confrontation he participated in within the Hidden Mist's Chuunin Exams. 'Affiliation: Yonshigakure no Sato 'Relationship Status: ' Seeing Saiyuki - 'Keeps secret to everyone he can. 'Personality and Behaviour In summary Inkroe can be written as: cruel, calculating, passionate, patient, controlled, relentless and slightly sadistic in combat. His true personality is rarely glanced at by those who he lives amongst for his concern for privacy, secrecy and in order to keep his true intentions his own he is about as difficult to understand or gain perception of without heavy doses of saké and a lot of convincing, which both are rare as he drinks only on few days of the year. It is without his consent and without choice which he was assigned a team and for the most part he maintains a bare sliver of restraint when dealing with them, teaching them and watching their failures. Unlike some Jounin who might seek to treat lightly, with kindness and restraint their Genin students; Inkroe treats them brutally and without concern for their protest as he would rather have his students be worth the investment of his time then simply fade in combat once they graduate the Chuunin Exams. In his opinion to expose them to the brutality of the world, their enemies and the Shinobi who will eventually kill them, he removes the blindfolds from them and assures them that they know, that they will never fight someone exactly as strong as them, most opponents they fight will be able to overpower, out perform and kill them if they let their guard down. Apart from his cruelness to his students he holds a passionate heart, dedicated to training, learning and exercise, through no fault of his own he believes has been left with the task of restoring honour to his clan after the failure of his own parents and intends to repeat the feat that Mangetsu Hōzuki achieved 250 years ago: Mastering all Seven Swords of the Mist. His patience is admirable and he has no problem at all standing guard for long hours at the Main Gate to Yonshigakure, where most would become bored or tired; he can find peace and use the time to think back to his training or battles, seeking more insight by recounting the battles in detail and learning from them; so too is his patience matched by his control, the same control he seeks to instil in his students, for only through control of themselves, their emotions and their actions can they succeed. Lastly a word on his sadistic and relentless side, in combat he maintains firmly the training he got within the Second Era of the Bloody Mist and that of his clan, where by he will relentlessly attack until either he is unable to continue, his opponent has submitted or died, or he himself is killed. As much as he finds the threat of death a large concern and a definate wrong move so far as his life goal goes - battle excites him and he often willingly engages the greatest of challenges, often he is too smart to simply run head first into combat, he may choose to infiltrate trust, senses or surroundings; even for months he may wait, patiently and calmly before striking as he always does - to kill. Overall and most plainly to all he will seem calm and collected, protective of his own secrets and his true intentions, he treats even his closest of friends with inner mistrust and will often give them misinformation such is his deceitful nature. Polite often yet sharp witted and quick to rise to a challenge, Inkroe's greatest fault might very well be how little he trusts everyone else. 'Nindo:' "In rapture, in vengeance, in blood." - Takeda Clan Sacred Words. "We will not bow!!" - In the face of Kurama, the Kyuubi.Inkroe takes a stand. 'Character Shinobi Information' Team Inkroe: Sensei: *Takeda Inkroe Yonshi Seven Students: *Namikaze Jinora The Fox. Chuunin *Hatake Setsuko The Monkey. Chuunin *Akimichi Nobu The Rhino Chuunin 'Summoning:' No current contracts nor relationships with animal kingdoms. 'Bloodline/Clan:' Takeda Clan. [ Takeda Clan: Taijutsu/Kenjutsu practitioners and sword hunters, ] The Takeda Clan we're for the most part a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu clan, we had discovered our own secret arts and techniques, our form and stances our own and only taught in our own dojo. Throughout our Clan we had at once time used all Seven of the Swords of the Mist, and in that time come to develop skills and jutsu, even forbidden in some cases for each Sword. His love for fire is what often leads those of his Clan to their deaths, not only do they have a tendency to self mutilate, but their obsession with flames is comparable to that of flies, gravtitating towards them and even seeking to test their own strength in the fire. 'Ninja Class:' Jounin 'Elements and Chakra Colour:' Water-Suiton Fire-Katon Faded Red. 'Weapon of choice:' Samehada 'Strengths:' Kenjutsu Speed Ninjutsu Strength Stamina amount '(( List of available strengths: ''Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed, )) '' 'Weaknesses:' Medical Jutsu Chakra Manipulation Intelligence Shurikenjutsu Fuinjutsu Databook: * 203 AN: Takeda Inkroe receives EMS from Kako Uchiha in battle Later implanted into his destroyed eyesocket. * 205 AN: Takeda Inkroe trains with the EMS for the entire year, attaining proficiency and skill. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces):0 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):25 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Scroll of Swords Total: 53 Ninja Information {C}Name: Takeda Inkroe Class: Yonshi Seven {C}Nature1: Water Nature2: Fire Abilities: Ex-shinobi of the Hidden Mist, thus he is "very proficient with Water Release techniques." Other: Inkroe is highly skilled in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, to the point of leading the Yonshi Seven. In combat, even the most skilled close combat practitioners should approach with caution. He carries the Scroll of Swords, wields Samehada as his primary weapon and is highly skilled with Senbon, Gauntlets and War Fans. Kekkei Genkai: None from birth, implanted with an Eternal Man-Sharingan. Known Techniques. Ninjutsu: *Clone Technique - E Rank *Body Replacement Technique - E Rank *Transformation Technique - E Rank *Rope Escape Technique - E Rank *Body Flicker Technique - D Rank *Burning Body Flicker Technique - D Rank *Murderous Grasp - C Rank 'Water:' *Hiding in the Mist - D Rank *Hiding in Water Technique - D Rank *Water Prison Technique - C Rank *Water Clone Technique - C Rank *Black Rain Technique - C Rank *Violent Bubble Wave - C Rank *Waterfall Basin Technique - C Rank *Water Dragon Bullet Technique - B Rank *Exploding Water Colliding Wave - B Rank *Five Feeding Sharks - B Rank *Water Shark Bullet Technique - B Rank *Great Waterfall Technique - A Rank *Water Hydra Annihilation - S Rank (In development, 1 week done) 'Fire': *Running Fire Technique - C Rank *Great Fireball Technique - C Rank *Dragon Fire Technique - C Rank *Flame Bullet - C Rank *Exploding Flame Crater - B Rank *Great Dragon Fire Technique - B Rank *Ash Pile Burning - B Rank *Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - B Rank *Great Fire Annihilation - A Rank 'Genjutsu': *Genjutsu: Sharingan C Rank *Burning Paper Body C Rank *Demonic Illusion: Five Senses Exposed. B Rank. *Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change C Rank *Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique D Rank 'Taijutsu/Kenjutsu:' *Killing Intent - General Skill *Strong Fist - General Skill *One Thousand Years of Death - E Rank *Silent Killing - C Rank *Cherry Blossom Impact - C Rank *Crescent Moon Beheading - C Rank *Shadow of the Dancing Leaf - C Rank *Return of the Demon - C Rank *Chakra Flooding - B Rank *Great Excavation - B Rank *Giant Whirlpool Enfolding Technique - A Rank 'Fuinjutsu': *Generic Sealing Technique - D Rank *Chakra Suppression Seal - C Rank *Scroll of Swords and Summoning 'Allies: ' Groups: Yonshi Seven, Yonshigakure, Team Inkroe, Namikaze Clan, Takeda Clan. Individuals from the Hidden Mist: Maki Hozuki Deceased, Anko Nobuya, Monpachi Kuriarare, Sensei and Kensei Miyamoto Musashi, Togg Takeda Deceased, Infi Takeda Deceased, Anasai Takeda Deceased, Servant 'Mo' Deceased, Individuals from the roads of the world: Suzuki Saiyuki, Furuhashi-san, Individuals from Yonshigakure: Azuresato Ryu, Jinora, Hatake Setsuko, Namikaze Minato. 'Enemies:' Groups: Sunagakure, Hidden Mist Hunter-Nin. Individuals: Izuna Uchiha Deceased, Kako Uchiha Deceased, Akiyama Raiku Deceased, Hyuuga Chiyoko Deceased, Locations: Sunagakure, Imana Bath House in the Land of Fire Inkroe's Right Eye Inkroe's right eye, unfortunately for him suffers Monochromacy, or "total color blindness". Originally both his eyes suffered Monochromacy but after the Battle of Baku Mountain and the Kyuubi Threat Event, his left eye suffered massive bloodshot swelling within the shattered eyesocket and was removed for his own safety. Inkroe's Monochromacy causes him to be entirely unable to perceive colours beyond greyscale. To him until the age of 27, the year 203 AN colours, never existed. Inkroe finds it moderately difficult to notice detail and texture, even more difficult to the point of approaching being impossible to notice is changes in density or fabric. This is however balanced out by his exceedingly adept skill to perceive distance, depth of field and notice shadows. Without the distractions of colour or texture, his world is boring and unattractive, painting merely smudges and clouds nothing but wool on a background of beige.. but in that lack of distraction and confusion comes the ability to notice minor changes to an environment on the whole. In the Winter of 203 AN (15/07/2012) Inkroe opened his left eyelid from behind the heavy laced bandages wrapping his face, and for the first time saw colour. So amazed and in awe was he, that he escaped the hospital, limping and crawling to his training grounds to look at the horizon. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan The Eternal Mankekyo Sharingan which was taken from Kako Uchiha after his defeat at Byaku Mountain exists currently within the left eye socket of the Nidaime Namikage, Takeda Inkroe. It is currently in a permanantly activated state, as all transplanted Sharingan eyes exist in. After being left with extreme internal organ failure and multiple broken bones Takeda Inkroe spent near an entire month in a healing tank under the supervision of Medical Shinobi. For the next month and more afterwards Inkroe rehabilitated through physical training and cardio conditioning in an attempt to regain his former fitness. Much like Hatake Kakashi who received the 3 tomoe Sharingan from Obito Uchiha, Inkroe is entirely unable to deactivate the eye, and being as he is not of the Uchiha Clan itself, the eye takes an additional toll on his body and chakra, which can be summed up in the following terms: *Inkroe's Stamina fell from 5 (due to 22 years of training) to 4. A loss of 20% of his Chakra *Inkroe can maintain consciousness for 118 minutes and 59 seconds once he opens his left eye. 3 *Inkroe can use somewhere within the region of 22 A rank Taijutsu before passing out without the eye open. *Inkroe can use no more then 15 A Rank Taijutsu with the eye open before the combined strain will cause him to pass out. 3 There exist currently Seven people in Yonshigakure who know about Takeda Inkroe's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, these are: Minato Namikaze, - Ordered the transplant of the eye to increase survival rate. Azuresato Ryu - Performed the procedure, and in doing so Saiyuki Suzuki - Acted as a proxy for attaining permission. Setsuko Hatake - Student of Inkroe Takeda, sword to secrecy. Castiel Caoin - Student of Inkroe Takeda, sword to secrecy. Jinora Namikaze - Student of Inkroe Takeda, sword to secrecy. Soudai Namikaze - Student of Inkroe Takeda, sword to secrecy. 12 Takeda Inkroe has been performing intense training ever since he received the EMS in its current form, some of which are listed here: Takeda Inkroe Stamina Training AN-Spring Team Inkroe: Training One AN-Spring Team Inkroe: Training Two (05/08/2012) Takeda Inkroe: Stamina Training Two AN-Spring Takeda Inkroe, Stamina Training Three + Converses with Samehada.. (20/08/2012) Takeda Inkroe takes tea with Soudai. Training discontinued. Takeda Inkroe vs Azuresato Ryu and Ranton Soudai Training complete, exhausted. 3 Within the 30 month time skip, Inkroe dedicated 11 months of this time to training with the EMS and Samehada together, Personal Background/Bio: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Inkroe was raised within the Takeda Clan Compound within the Village Hidden in the Mist, prevented from even leaving the compound until the age of five at which time he was taken to not only his Clan Dojo, but the Dojo of Miyamoto Musashi who was the resident Kensei within Kirigakure, he was trained for 12 hours each day until the age of eight in the art of swordfighting and Kenjutsu. His mother Infi Takeda was often his only friend in his young age, telling him everything he asked, providing him with all his needs and bandaging his wounds, despite her career as a Hunter Nin for Kirigakure and the careless and cruel outward persona she maintained, inside she was truely a caring person, whom Inkroe sought praise and acceptance of more then anyone, he in later life would model himself after her in all ways and even when his sister Lianshi was born his mother still spent as much time as she could with him, when she was not on missions or training herself. At the age of six his mother defeated a Swordsman of the Mist for the blade Nuibari, his father defeated another swordsman for the blade Shibuki and this lead to him learning of his Clans legacy and spawned one of his many life goals at the time: To wield a Sword of the Mist. At the age of eight when he was admitted to the Kirigakure Academy he learned Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu techniques, together with trap setting, survival, ambush techniques, infiltration and most basic E rank Jutsu alongside a class of 28 students who's number decreased over time as death found them, so was this the second coming of the Bloody Mist and a time when failure in a class might mean suffering a loss of apendage Inkroe excelled thanks to his three years of previous training. His closest friends at the time of his joining of the Academy and until he graduated the Genin Exams were Maki "Blue" Hozuki, Monpachi Kiruarare and Anko Nobuya; three allies and friends who would later serve a prominant role in his life. Together they would seat Spicy Ramen and beef slices, sit at the docks and stare into the waters of Kirigakure and tell stories of their families, it was at this time that he developed the habit of swimming and together with his friends he swam for hours, playing games and having fun, to the great displeasure of all of their families their bonds had become strong, meaning that sooner or later, their bonds would need to be broken. After the rigerous training and expectations of the Kirigakure Academy he and the remaining 46 students from multiple classes were finally presented with the oppertunity to become Genin with the pass of the Genin Exams, which as true to the Bloody Mists reputation - meant that after the first two stages of examination: Stage One being based around Stamina, Strength and Speed, which all four friends succeeded in, Inkroe himself passed with flying colours, avoiding the traps set before him, managing to outperform his competitors and proved his strength by halting a swinging log trap in place and prevented it from crushing an academy student who he had not learned the name of, truely it would be noted now that the three years of training and his lifestyle within the clan had paid off, and he might have been cut from the same cloth as the great Shingen Takeda, which in fact was true, he was descended of the 'Loyal' line, though later it would be questions if he was not some offspring of the believed extinct 'Traitor' line. Stage Two of the Genin Exams was based around defeating and defending the flag upon your back he was passed forwards into the final stage of the Genin Examinations, only 4 Academy students had fallen to traps and their own fear. 42 Academy students were presented with a flag of honour and instructed to wear the flag and travel into the wilderness of a deserted island within the Land of Water for four days, for each flag they took from another they would be granted a great reward, but in keeping their own they would still succeed. Inkroe never learned of what happened to his friends in the wilderness and never found reason to ask them, but he himself survived off a diet of caught snakes and fruit, choosing to avoid the coast at all costs for his fear and intelligence, knowing that most students would cling to the coast for safety.. and end up fighting for each others flag. Inkroe chose to merely survive rather then seek conflict, occasionally he would escape regardless conflict found him on the second and third days, rival students passed him often, seeking food and shelter from the coming storms at which time Inkroe had already set up a high platform in the tree tops which was covered by branches and leaves - no single drop of rain found his head until the fourth morning when he was found by an enemy who sought his flag, a battle ensued and the result was determined after nearly an hour of hand to hand combat, Inkroe had suffered a series of broken knuckles upon his right hand but his enemy had suffered a broken ankle from a decisive kick from Inkroe. He passed that second day and arrived with two flags back at the docks, just in time to present his Academy teacher with the flag he won, claiming that he didn't need a reward,a choice he later regretted. Stage Three of the Genin Examinations required single combat and performance of brutal ability to be displayed, the only way to pass this stage of examination was to force the submission, unconsciousness or death of your opponent. Inkroe Takeda, Maki Hozuki, Anko Nobuya and Monpachi Kiruarare had all succeeded and were together 4 of the 32 students who made it into the rounds of elimination, in the previous round it was noted that Monpachi Kiruarare had defeated three of the 10 failed students and arrived at the dock with five flags in total, his gift was a private training session with the leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and resident Kensei, Inkroe Takeda's most admired Kensei, for he wielded Samehada and owned the Dojo in which he had trained.. Miyamoto Musashi. The 32 students were paired off and a tournemant began within the confines of the Mizukage's arena. Maki Hozuki survived his first bout of combat and swore to his clan that he would match the feats of his ancestor, Mangetsu Hozuki. Monpachi Kiruare too made it past the first of the rounds, killing his opponent with a longsword. Anko Nobuya survived the first round by defeating Timichi Akomito with a brutal claw from her combat style of the "Open Claw" in which she tore out the throat of her opponent and left him in a critical state. Inkroe Takeda survived the first round too, using only a Bokken he broke both wrists of his opponent Ishi Kazukuma which left him unable to perform hand seals and this he submitted. The next rounds proceeded three days later and carried on with equal brutality for Anko and Monpachi, both of them succeeded in defeating their opponents, only suffering bruises and black eyes between them; Maki and Inkroe however were so unfortunate as to meet each other in their side of the tournemant and so it was that a bond was forever severed. In a battle of great speed and strength for Academy Students, Maki displayed his ability to perform Water Jutsu and used the Wild Bubble Wave on Inkroe and forced him against a wall after which Maki quickly ran forwards to engage in sword combat, his sword against Inkroe's Bokken. In their previous year of getting to know each other they had sparred often, often enough for estimations and knowledge to be formed of one another, which was Maki's downfall. Adopting an aggressive stance Inkroe spread his feet and swung the Bokken in a large arc infront of him, aiming to strike Maki's neck. Maki who had seen this move performed a hundred times ran in at the same speed and prepared himself to strike, knowing that Inkroe's bokken was three feet in length, which would skim past him before he could strike and defeat Inkroe. Inkroe's Bokken this time was three feet long, and six inches extra. The Bokken slammed into the side of Maki's neck and severed the spinal cord from his skull. Maki collapsed onto Inkroe against the wall and whispered a single word into his ear. Before dying. To this day Inkroe will always remember the boy who was his best friend, the boy who he trained with to become stronger, the boy who sought to master all Seven Swords of the Mist and the boy he killed. When he returned to his clan compound he expected some celebration or mourning to take place, neither did. His mother; Infi Takeda took him into the clan Dojo and bandaged his hand, not speaking at all to him and keeping her Hunter Nin mask on, one which was painted with the visage of a half red face. His father Anasai Takeda greeted him only with a nod of approval after which the three of them trained until the next sunrise, Inkroe was allowed precisely two hours to train with Nuibari, which he was horrible with, one hour where he learned the technique "Silent Killing" from his mother and one hour where he learned the technique "Killing Intent" from his father. That night both his mother and father departed on a mission to the Land of Fire and Inkroe slept poorly as a storm raged. His parents often would be gone for weeks at a time, thus when it came time for his next round in the Genin Exams he was not shocked to have them not present but no more was he not concenred at all. Inkroe, Monpachi and Anko all passed their next round of combat with great difficulty and proceeded to the semi finals, Monpachi later defeated Anko in the Semi finals and Inkroe defeated a member of the Momochi family to reach the finals. Now meeting one of his greatest friends in the finals he was prepared for almost anything, anything except the barrage of blades and Kunai Monpachi met him with, a ten minute long bout of bladed and fist combat raged until the point of a kunai was thrown directly to Inkroe's face, which barely was avoided and entirely removed Inkroe's right ear lobe, an enraged Inkroe looked to Monpachi and witnessed it, his cruel Killing Intent, paralysed with fear and frightened to a point of not even blinking he paused long enough for Inkroe to move behind his opponent and begin to perform the Silent Killing technique, Inkroe's Senbon was about to sink into the ear and brain of his opponent when Miyamoto Musashi called a halt to the battle, which was accepted by the Mizukage. Miyamoto Musashi claimed that he was yet to train Monpachi and thus it would be unfair of him to die, similarly the great Jounin, Kensei and wielder of Samehada saw great promise in Inkroe and thus later spoke to the Mizukage, asking that his team consist of Monpachi, Inkroe and Anko. So it was that Inkroe, Monpachi and Anko became a team of Genin beneath Miyamoto Musashi and progressed in learning Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu techniques under one of the greatest shinobi of their time. Merely a week had passed since his acceptance into the team when news finally came of his parents, both Anasai and Infi Takeda were killed in combat, losing two of the Seven Swords of the Mist. Years of great shame plagued Inkroe and not even the strong support of his team and sensei could completely erase the looks, comments and knowledge of his own families failure to the Mizukage, who herself never once spoke directly to Inkroe, despite in later years giving him missions. Overall Inkroe was highly successful with his team, completing a great many missions up to A rank before being promoted from a Jounin to Hunter Nin after learning the location of Nuibari and killing its owner, a Jounin of Konohagakure. As a Hunter Nin he was one of the few remaining Swordsmen of the Mist who remained in Kirigakure and eventually fell to the usual fate of abandoning Kirigakure and going rogue. Now joining as a part of Yonshigakure for reasons unknown to most his devious persona maintains his Clan's name and seeks to once more bring honour to their name by bringing together and mastering all Seven Swords of the Mist for Maki who's dream he ended, seeking to achieve the title of Kensei to match the greatness of his Sensei and after achieving both he intends to return to Kirigakure and lead his Clan in taking back to their honour. Relentless in his determination and combat, insightful with mind and instinct, his loyalty and devotion to administration, law and the causes of those around him remain strong. So long as they benefit him. Maintaining the beliefs he established and confronted in the Bloody Mist he remains the epitome of his Clan's sacred words. "In rapture, in vengeance, in blood." Missions: NinRp Conflicts (Fight Transcripts): Takeda Inkroe vs Hyuuga Chiyoko Chiyoko retreats. Takeda Inkroe vs Uchiha Izuna Izuna retreats. Takeda Inkroe vs Uchiha Kako Kako dies. Takeda Inkroe vs Namikaze Minato/Kyuubi Inkroe wounded, Minato regains control. Takeda Inkroe vs Hatake Setsuko + Yamanaka Jinora Training discontinued. Takeda Inkroe takes tea with Soudai. Training discontinued. Takeda Inkroe vs Azuresato Ryu and Ranton Soudai Training complete, exhausted. Return of the Curse Mark (06/08/2012) Prevented Soudai's transformation Definately Insane.. (24/09/2012) Setsuko Retreats RP Instances- Casual/Relative. Inkroe Meets Ryu [ 201 AN-Summer ] Takeda Inkroe gives a lecture on Battle Tactics Team Inkroe: Training One AN-Spring Team Inkroe: Genjutsu Training AN-Spring Team Inkroe: Yonshi Ramen (04/08/2012) Team Inkroe: Training Two (05/08/2012) Team Inkroe: Jinora's Shape Manipulation Lesson Breakfast at Minato's Overall Training {C}Takeda Inkroe Battle Training One Takeda Inkroe Battle Training Two Takeda Inkroe: Stamina Training Two Takeda Inkroe, Stamina Training Three Yonshigakure Village RP(30/08/2012) Yonshigakure Village RP (31/08/2012) Specific Training: Ninjutsu: Takeda Inkroe : Ninjutsu + Hand Seals Training Yonshigakure Village RP (30/08/2012) Yonshigakure Village RP (31/08/2012) Yonshi Plains Training (22/09/2012) Taijutsu: Takeda Inkroe Battle Training Two Kenjutsu: Yonshigakure Village RP (30/08/2012) Takeda Inkroe Battle Training One Training discontinued. Takeda Inkroe Battle Training Two Takeda Inkroe : Main Gate Training (30/08/2012) Yonshigakure Village RP (31/08/2012) Yonshi Plains Training (22/09/2012) Gate Training (11/10/2012) Genjutsu: Takeda Inkroe Battle Training One Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina + Samehada: Takeda Inkroe Stamina Training AN-Spring Takeda Inkroe: Stamina Training Two AN-Spring Takeda Inkroe, Stamina Training Three + Converses with Samehada.. (20/08/2012) Takeda Inkroe Battle Training One Training discontinued. Takeda Inkroe Battle Training Two Yonshigakure Village RP (30/08/2012) Yonshigakure Village RP (31/08/2012) Yonshi Plains Training (22/09/2012) Hand Seals: Takeda Inkroe : Ninjutsu + Hand Seals Training Takeda Inkroe : Main Gate Training (30/08/2012) Yonshigakure Village RP (30/08/2012) Yonshigakure Village RP (31/08/2012) page was written by [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Inkroe Inkroe ] Category:Yonshi Seven Category:Namikage Category:kage